


What happens after?!

by Garchomp445



Series: TESICQATPLH and its aftermath [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, after Severa was just like, "Yeah we're totally dating", I was like, cool! But we didn't have a plan to do anything afterwards, so I just NEEDED to know what was happening. Sorry everyone!</p><p>This follows directly from 'The emotionally stunted ice queen and the prissy little hero', as in literally just a second or two after it. Probably just one, since Cynthia's pretty impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens after?!

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, what did Cynthia have to be sorry about in the summary?! Aw, now I'm confused! Maybe the copious homosexuality is what she was apologizing for.

Their embrace is tender, warm, and nice, but it has to come to an end eventually, especially when Severa notices that Cynthia is starting to shiver. The sage said

“So, u-um…”

“Yeah, we should get inside, although I doubt any progress has been made on waking up Tiki.”

Severa releases Cynthia begrudgingly, and they both look over each other slowly, awkwardly stopping once they realize that they both have the same longing expression. Severa coughs, and stares back towards the cabin, but Cynthia says

“Wait, wait, that’s not what I meant! I mean, what should we do? Who do we tell? It’s not like we’re just FRIENDS anymore.”

This requires a lot of thought, Severa muses. Before this event, the two of them hated each other, they were almost mortal enemies. The drastic personality change might throw some people off guard; wait a second, that’s exactly what Severa WANTS to do! Cynthia watches her face as it switches to a mischievous smirk, then Severa slyly says

“Yeeaaah… We should just tell everyone. I’m sure they’ll be overjoyed.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you’re plotting something. Especially with that rapscallious look of yours!”

“Rapscallious? What does that even mean?”

“Um, like a rapscallion? Duh!”

“Well, WHATEVER you thought, it’s not true anyway, so let’s just march in there and tell… Cordelia…erm…”

“Cordelia erm what?”

Severa was lost in thought again, so this time it’s Cynthia’s time to sigh, although it sounds too bright and sunny for any sort of actual melancholy. Oh gods, Cordelia already knows, and she wasn’t even surprised to see it. How could she possibly backtrack without Cynthia figuring it out? She awkwardly stammers out

“W-well, erm, maybe we could wait until we get back to camp. I mean, Cor-Our parents already saw us being friendly to each other, so it wouldn’t be much of a surprise…”

Severa covers her mouth hastily, but with the gears slowly turning through Cynthia’s head, it’s clear the jig is up. Severa loudly sighs, then mumbles, just slightly downcast

“Gods, Cynthia, why’d they have to go and give you a decent brain? It would’ve been GREAT surprising everyone like that, too.”

Cynthia glares over at Severa, catching her off guard slightly, then huffs slightly to cross her arms, then relatively sternly says

“What?! That’s no way to surprise someone! If you want to surprise someone, you hide nineteen doves in your sleeves, fill their helmet with petals, or drop a toad on their face! You don’t tell them really cool things like that! It’d be like when you ran up to me with your awesome sword, Dossenius! I mean, it is pretty sad how you got it, but then you avenged their deaths, so that kinda makes it OK, right?”

Cynthia ends her excited miniature speech by ceasing the energetic hopping she was doing slightly in front of Severa, who is quite insulted by this insufficient definition of surprise. She responds by shaking her head, then staring down her nose at Cynthia before saying

“Surprise isn’t just about the physical startle, it’s all about the emotion! You need to have an impact, or it… GAH CYNTHIA!”

Startled severely, Severa leaps back from the miniature tornado of snow blasting upwards past her face, which allows Cynthia a hearty giggle at Severa’s devastated argument. The victorious girl says

“Hee hee! I dunno Severa, that was a pretty effective surprise right there!”

Cynthia quickly stashes the weak wind tome back inside of her robes before Severa can get too mad. Severa doesn’t seem to be mad at all, though, in fact almost the exact opposite of that. She wears a devious grin, and Cynthia almost sighs at whatever she’s plotting next, but doesn’t have to wait that long. Severa says

“You know, I never thought you WOULD actually turn snarky like me. That was almost properly mean, nice job!”

Cynthia glared back at Severa’s wry smile, trying to pretend to be angry at that clumsy insult, but fails miserably with her next grin. Severa notices Cynthia’s increasingly red face again, then says, with a hint of worry

“Also, we should probably think about getting you inside.”

“Wait, we never even decided what we were going to do, though!”

“Well, if you REALLY don’t want to surprise people,”

“Which I don’t!”

“then we’ll have to just not mention it.”

“No problem!”

Cynthia leans in towards Severa for a hug, but is held at arm’s length in a slightly awkward manner. The desire Severa has for her is strong, but she has enough self-control to say, with some finality

“On the other hand, let’s at least TRY not to hug or kiss in front of other people. I mean, how gross is it when Kjelle and Lucina do it?”

“Ugh, right! Thanks! Could I have one now, though?”

Severa narrows her eyes and sighs, a stark contrast to Cynthia’s cutest possible begging face and hopeful smile, but caves in once she hears Cynthia say

“Aw, pleeease?”

“Gods! You’ll be spoiled if I keep treating you like this!”

Cynthia giggles as they pull each other close, then embrace with their lips as well. The rhythmic nature of their kiss makes it difficult to pull away, they both want to keep drawing closer, deeper into the other’s wet and comforting lips. Severa pulls away first, determined to keep a shred of their dignity intact before they go back inside to rejoin their parents, and tries to explain that to her grabby girlfriend, saying

“H-hey! Stop it! I don’t want you to freeze!”

“You can’t just stop kissing out of the blue!”

“It’s better than you TURNING blue!”

They both suddenly hear a shuffle from the direction of the cabin, and startle immediately, standing stock still as Cynthia lets go of Severa to lean around the pine tree blocking their view of the small hut. Severa stands back, trying to look casual by staying near the pine tree behind her. They both hear

“Cynthia? Severa? Where are the two of you?”

Tiki’s voice is distinct and surprising, Severa really didn’t think that she’d wake up so easily. She steps out from behind the pine tree to say

“We’re over here. Is everyone finally ready to leave?”

Tiki bows very politely, now far removed from the cabin’s egress as the other adults struggle to crawl through. She’s wrapped in one of the hut’s many blankets, an easy decision to make with the lack of clothing her usual outfit provides. She then says, cheerily

“Yes, actually. I believe Cordelia has your weapons, Severa, she told me that it would be more convenient this way.”

“I couldn’t agree LESS! We were just going inside to warm up, we had to play around out here by ourselves since Henry and Sumia completely blew us off.”

Tiki grimaces slightly at Severa’s harsh reaction, taking a step back from her. Cordelia arrives before Tiki can speak again, holding Dossenius and Severa’s other weapons in her hands. Severa quickly says

“Ah, mom, thanks.”

Then snatches the claymore blade away from her. Cordelia stands straight in the snow, and tries to look Severa in the eye, but her daughter is clearly uncomfortable about something. Given how little Tiki would talk about their time in that cabin, it might be a good idea to include this question as a part of their post-dinner chats. Cordelia does have something else to say, though, and asks, slightly impolitely

“Severa, how was playing out in the snow with Cynthia?”

Severa finishes strapping all of the weapons to her armour, then cradles Dossenius in her right arm, easily turning into the most excessively armed person in the group. While doing so, she says

“Well, it would’ve been much funner if…” She waits for a moment until Sumia stands upright and brightly smiles at her, then glares directly at Sumia while adding “The people who SUGGESTED we play outside actually came with!”

Sumia flinches measurably, then replies with

“Oh, sorry… Henry and I got excited about the fire.”

“Clearly!”

Severa looks around for Cynthia, but she must’ve already disappeared inside. Cordelia tries to spark a conversation, saying

“So, Severa, how exactly do you use that sword? I’ve never seen one like it before.”

Severa sighs, but Tiki seems enamored for some reason, so she explains

“I DON’T know how to use it. I was just making the moves up as I went along.” Suddenly staring at Tiki, she says “Hey, Tiki, have you ever seen any sword like this?”

“Unfortunately no, not one similar to that in length, but I do believe Flavia carries her swords like that. Perhaps it was recently developed in Regna Ferox?”

Cordelia nods her head in agreement, then adds

“That’d be a good place to start. Would you consider sparring with me, Severa? I’d have to borrow your silver sword, but it’d be a good way to practice your techniques.”

Severa appears conflicted, looking angry at first, and gaping at Cordelia and Tiki before shutting her mouth and merely saying

“It wouldn’t hurt to try…”

“Thank you, dear.”

Severa hands over her silver sword, and the two of them pace off a suitable area. Gaius and Henry are now outside watching, Gaius trying to reassure Sumia that despite Henry’s gleeful cackling, no blood will be spilt. Cordelia attacks first, but Severa easily outdistances and nearly touches her hands, indicating defeat. They restart, Cordelia trying a fake out, but she can’t get within range before Severa lightly taps her hands. Cordelia tries mixing up her approach again, lunging in with a parry, and uses her free hand to grapple towards Severa. Her daughter predicts that move, though, and switches a hand to the blade of her sword to shove with it, knocking Cordelia back into range for her claymore. Cordelia can’t stop Severa’s next strike with her sword, and Severa wins the third round. Sully and Stahl are now watching the exchange of blows as they restart for another round, but Severa decides to attack this time. Cordelia backs up, and waits for her to overreach, but every blow has a swift follow-up. The elder woman takes a chance, predicting a strike to the right, but Severa happened to be going the other direction. Cordelia calls for a cease-fire after ending up with a sword against her throat, and comments on the action, saying

“Wow, you’re at a major advantage with that much length, but a shield on my end would even things up.”

“I am NOT loaning you my shield, too.”

“Ha ha, don’t worry. We’ll need SOME strength left for the journey back to camp.”

“I dunno, that was kind of fun.”

Severa gives her mom a sly, toothy grin, but hoists her sword anyway. Cordelia hands the sword back as Cynthia leaves the cottage, and swiftly infers from the ring of focused onlookers, the pattern of footsteps, and swords being handled that a fight took place here. She is immediately upset that she didn’t get to see such a spectacle, and says

“Hey! You two were sparring out here and didn’t bother to tell me?! That would’ve been AWESOME to watch!”

Gaius quickly interrupts, saying

“Actually, it was mostly just Severa dominating Cordelia until she got frustrated. Definitely funny, though.”

Cordelia shakes her head at her smug family for a moment before snapping forwards to take charge. She confidently says

“All right, it’s getting dark out, so we’ll need to rely heavily on our compass and map. Make sure to keep Sumia warm so we can tell if any other groups are out there. Also, Sumia, could you send a signal into the sky in case they’re too far away for your staff?”

“On it!”

Sumia whips out her bolganone with perfect form, which Cynthia watches with the utmost excitement, as her mom’s biggest fan. The flaming bolt rockets through the sky, and Sumia nervously takes a step back as it detonates, sending short-lived fireworks throughout the sky. She sends another one, then waits a second to fire off the last one. The sky above them is still orange with the lingering light, but Cordelia has already gotten out her map. Severa glances over her shoulder to note the detailed patrol paths, and realizes that the mark that Cordelia made for their current location has been circled dozens of times with hastily scrawled ink, and is an entire mile off of the patrol routes. Cordelia points in the opposite direction of the cottage while saying

“This way, everyone.”

She calmly charges out into the woods, shepherds trailing behind her haphazardly. The journey will be long, but not hard.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be continuing this in a few other fics, but none which link directly to each other like this one. Please give feedback if you DID enjoy this self-indulgent fic continuity so that I have an excuse to do more.


End file.
